genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CJ Salazar
Corona Janelle ('''CJ' for short)'' Salazar is a fourteen-year-old teenage E.V.O. with the combined ability of creating elemental generated or powered weapons and machines out of her body at will. She is employed as an agent trainee to Providence. CJ keeps her E.V.O. identity a secret from the outside world as a way of protection. History Backstory Corona Janelle was born as the first daughter and child of Providence agent Rex Salazar and former Latrian labrat Hunter Stone in Providence on March 23rd. She grew up living in Providence alongside her mother, father, uncle and adoptive relatives. At the age of 6, CJ started showing signs of being an E.V.O. by communicating to technology and creating sparks of fire and electricity from her hands. Because of her newfound abilities, CJ was getting trained by her father on how to control them. About a year later, CJ was automatically recruited into Providence as their rookie agent in-training while she remains being trained under her father's guidance on E.V.O. abilities. As a young child, CJ had to keep her identity as an E.V.O. and daughter of Rex a secret from the outside world, fearing of facing any discrimination or threats. Current Life She is the new current leader of the second generation Alpha Gang. To be added... Personality CJ is sassy, headstrong, and rebellious. She is emotional and insecure about herself at times, which she has inherited from her mother. Being a spunky tomboy teenager, CJ can often act very aggressive and or reckless. CJ has a very hard-headed personality, which makes it harder for her to get along with other kids around her age. She, however, has a very selfless and empathetic side to her personality. CJ is willing to sacrifice herself to help those she deeply cares about. Much like her father, CJ also has conflicting feelings about her position as a Providence Agent. Even though she is loyal to Providence, she sometimes feels stressed and pressured by White Knight’s strict rules and Rex’s constant training with her E.V.O. abilities. She can be very secretive towards other people outside of Providence. For example, CJ is keeping her E.V.O. ability and identity as a Salazar a secret, mainly for her own protection from any dangerous enemies. Physical Appearance CJ is a young teenage girl of average height. She is of mixed heritage; being half Hispanic and half American, with a slightly Japanese and Irish descent. She has slightly lightly brown tanned skin and long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her casual outfit normally consists of a pair of light brown and gray goggles on top of her head, and a short dark magenta-light crimson patterned jacket. The top part of her t-shirt is deep blue and the rest is aqua blue. CJ wears a black skirt with a pair of black knee-length shorts underneath and a pair of black boots. She also wears light brown elbow-high fingerless gloves. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Techopathy: '''Much like her father, CJ is capable of using her nanites to interface with technology, allowing her to control and communicate with them. She is also known to reprogram machines as well. *'Pyrokinesis: Much like her mother, CJ can create and generate fire from her hands, as well as heat, melt and/or explode almost anything through direct or physical contact. *'Electrokinesis: '''CJ has the capability of generating electrical charges from her hands and/or feet. This ability was inherited from her father’s Omega-1 machine build, the Blast Caster. *'Elemental Machine Builds: CJ can use her nanites and manifest them into a variety of machinery. She can use them for offense, defense, and transportation. All of her mechanical builds generate and/or is powered by the natural elements. Much like her father, she can use two machines simultaneously (Ex: Flame Sword, Water Whip, etc.). If she gets too stressed out or too anxious, CJ’s control over her mechanical builds will temporarily shut down. *'Animal Communication: '''Has the ability of communicating to animals ''(including animal E.V.O.s) and can understand their feelings, thought and language. She inherited the ability from her mother’s inability to communicate to animals. Other Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' CJ is capable to display basic hand-to-hand combat, most likely due to her training and tagging along on missions with her father. *'Enhanced Durability: '''She appears to have the capability to withstand a certain amount of physical damage. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Only when using her elemental machine builds, CJ possesses an incredible amount of enhanced strength. Relationships Relatives Rex Salazar Rex is CJ’s over-protective and concerned father. CJ strongly respects and shares a close father-daughter bond with Rex. She views as him as a very important person in her life and greatly worries about his well-being, although not as much as he worries about her. It is implied that CJ always tags along with her father on his missions to improve her skills. She often tends to get stressed out and annoyed by his constant training with on her E.V.O. abilities. Nonetheless, CJ deeply cares for her father. Hunter Stone Hunter is CJ’s mother. CJ views Hunter as calm, sympathetic and another very important person in her life. She and Hunter share a close loving mother-daughter relationship with each other. Having the same emotional personality as her mother, CJ would always turn to Hunter for comfort. Caesar Salazar Caesar is CJ’s paternal uncle. The two occasionally bond and interact with one another as niece and uncle. CJ finds most of his inventions fascinating. She greatly cares a lot about him, as much as he does for her. Aiden Salazar Aiden is CJ’s younger brother. ''To be added... Love Interests Bryan Frey To be added... Allies Meghan Connors To be added... Jamie Foster To be added... Enemies To be added... Trivia *Only Providence, Latria, the Alpha Gang and Logan's crew know about CJ's secret identity. *Her secret was enforced by her father for protection. Category:BldySrw88 Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:Second Generation Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes